


Keeping The Baby

by ArtsyClumps



Series: Mom Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Discussion of Abortion, Mpreg, Omega! Lance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyClumps/pseuds/ArtsyClumps
Summary: It's 2017, and people have been more tolerant, especially when it came to second sexes, but there are still lots of people who have loud opinions on issues that don't even affect them personally.Lance isn't married, and he hasn't even been bonded with or marked by either of his boyfriends. One Sunday morning he gets a little sick, later that afternoon he find's out that he's pregnant.





	1. Lance is Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> artsyclumps.tumblr.com  
> if you're interested with asks and requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tab] italics - Lance chatroom  
> [tab] italics bold - Shiro chatroom  
> :italics: - Lance thoughts
> 
> bonded, claimed, marked -- A/B/O version of getting married [they all pretty much all mean the same, but I prefer bonded.]  
> married -- legal version of being bonded A/B/O
> 
> bonds can be severed, but it's difficult and emotionally straining to both parties.

Lance was freaking out while holding three positive pregnancy tests. He couldn’t believe this was happening; he couldn’t be pregnant. Lance was on the pill, and he rarely let Keith or Shiro sleep with him without a condom. He sat down on the edge of his bathtub, his hands trembling and gripping onto the cold porcelain. His Mama would kill him, and he wasn’t bonded with anybody yet, he didn’t even know who exactly the father was.

He already got shit from his relatives for being a male Omega, and they would never let him live this down. He knew that every chance they’d get, they’d run their mouths about how he ‘ _wasn’t acting like a proper omega.'_ They always did that, everybody except his dad did that when he was growing up. It’s why he moved so far away so that he could be away from exactly that, at least in Arus his dad was close by, in Arus they were more tolerant. People still stared when they would catch his scent, but they didn’t care, as long as he wasn’t _‘flaunting his body_ ’. Lance hated being judged at by random people on the street, and he typically pretended that he wasn’t the one they were looking at.

He cautiously placed a hand on his stomach, and he wasn’t so sure pretending would be enough.

“How are we going to get through this little guy?”

He gripped his shirt and felt tears running down his face. He was an unbonded omega working for a prestigious research facility, and people would start to think that he slept his way into the job. They would think that he was a slut, they’d probably yell slurs at him on the street. His co-workers already look down on him for having two boyfriends, and this was just adding to their weekly gossip topics.

Shiro and Keith, one of them had to be the dad. He felt horrible, they had a plan, they were going to date for a few more years, and maybe they’d think about bonding. Now one of them may be forced into bonding with him, or maybe they’d just leave him as if he was just some trick in the corner. Part of Lance thought that maybe leaving him would be for the better. He couldn’t just ask one them to bond with him for the sake of appearance, and he couldn’t handle making either of them do that.

He needed to calm down, and he could get through this. He just had to breathe, and he was going to be okay. He tried to take a deep breath in, but his breath was shaky, he could feel hiccups beginning to form. He thanked the universe that he chose to live alone so nobody would hear his sobbing.

“It’s okay, and it’s okay, -hic- it’s okay. I’m going to figure this out” He looked down on his belly and let the tears drip from the tip of his nose. For a second the thought of having an abortion flashed in his mind. He always believed that individuals were the masters of their bodies, hell he’d preach about it every other week. He knew the people at the family planning clinic that provided safe abortions down the street. He was still only a couple of weeks in, just a bundle of cells without a thought process or pain receptors. It would be as quick as swallowing a pill, and then he wouldn’t have to go through this whole eighteen-year ordeal.

He kept thinking about it while his hand relaxes as it lay on his flat belly and tears freely rolled down his face. Everything was going so well for him these past few years. He was just a year into a job as an astrophysics researcher at Voltron, and he’d just celebrated his five-year anniversary with his boyfriends. A baby would take up time away from work, and it might break the long-time relationship he fought hard to build. A baby would disappoint his mom, and a baby would give everybody fuel to ridicule him and push him into a stereotype. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

No.

He had to think about what he wanted and what he thought was best to do. Lance moved away for college because he didn’t want to be around his suffocating family, he shouldn’t let thoughts of them control his decisions. Lance went into a poly relationship with two alphas despite the stigma of the community, and his co-workers didn’t have to live with the decision, he did. Lance loved Keith and Shiro, and he will talk to them both, but they couldn’t make the decision for him. Lance had to decide for himself before going to them, what did he want to do?

He wanted to keep the baby.

Lance always wanted to have a child, for a long time he was a little afraid that he might not even conceive. He wanted to start a little pack of his own, and a small smile made its way to his face as he thought of little hands and feet. He thought of crying and giggles, of the chaos that the little peanut inside him would cause. The more he thought about it, the more he felt excited to have a small human in his arms.

He would talk to Shiro and Keith first, so they could decide how their relationship would go. The thought of them saying that they wanted to stay with him made Lance’s heart flutter. They would make good parents, but if they ever decide to cut things off Lance knew that he could fend for himself. He had a stable job with good pay and an apartment big enough for two. If he saved up the money, he could afford all the things the baby needed. His dad lived close by, and he could babysit while Lance was at work. Yes, he could do this, screw whoever thought otherwise. He let out a breathy laugh his hiccups have yet to have subsided.

“You and me, we’re going to be okay. I’m going to buy you -hic- cute baby clothes and uncle hunk will make you the best little crib -hic- Pidge would probably make you toys” He began to rub his stomach gently, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

“It’s going to be a little -hic-  tough because some people are mean and dumb.  We’ll get through it, though, peanut.” He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the edge of the tub. He walked towards the sink and washed his face before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Lance found himself absentmindedly touching his stomach after he finished drinking.

He fished out his phone from his pocket, opening the chat group he had with his boyfriends.

12/02/2017         AstroBabes

_4:33 pm                 ‘afternoon babes, you guys free for dinner next week Friday?’_

**_4:34 pm                 ‘am alwys free for u <3.'_ **

_‘awe~ that’s sweet.'_

_4:40 pm                 ‘what about Keith? He’s not replying, Is he with you?’_

**_‘ye, he’s asleep doe.'_ **

_‘whaat? Its like 5 PM!’_

**_4:41 pm                 ‘he played Overwatch till like…7am.'_ **

_‘  eeeh, he’s lucky his genetics mkes his skin flawless.'_

**_‘hahaha, aw you’re pretty too darling <3.'_ **

_4:42 pm                 ‘I know I’m pretty! Thanks, though :D.'_

**_‘I’ll wake him up in a little bit to tell him to clear his sched 4 Friday.'_ **

_‘thanks, babe!’_

**_‘np. What time btw?’_ **

_‘round 6? 7-ish? Am making tuna pesto.'_

**_4:43pm                 ‘ <3 <3 <3 miss you every day <3 <3 <3’_ **

Lance pressed the phone to his lips with a little smile on his face. He just wanted Shiro to hold him right now, but he was so far away. Shiro was a flight instructor at The Garrison Flight Academy, and Keith also worked there as an aeronautics technician. They spent long hours during the weekdays, and since The Garrison was basically out in the middle of nowhere, they both had to live on campus. He would get lonely most days, but he would distract himself with work, and they would make up for lost time during their weekend dates together anyway. He was thankful that they didn’t live with him right now because it meant he could go to the gynecologist within the week to make absolutely sure.

He lightly tapped the phone to his bottom lip, thinking about how they would solve the distance issue when the baby was born. They’d have to negotiate more lenient work hours, with that Shiro and Keith could be with the baby from late afternoons till early mornings before they commute to the Garrison. Lance shook his head, and he was getting far too ahead of himself, he hasn’t even told them yet.

Lance looked down at his phone and wondered if ever he would tell somebody else about what was happening. He decided against it and placed his phone on the counter, and there would be too many questions Lance wouldn’t be confident in answering. Everybody would have to wait another week before learning the news.

Lance placed his hand on his belly again, smiling as he gently rubbed circles on it.

_: Right now, let’s enjoy the peace and quiet of our secret, little peanut.:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas here are usually female and they are usually seen as the head of the pack, but they still get ridiculed due to their domestic role. Lance is a male omega who is capable of giving birth, he does not fall into normal A/B/O standards because he left his family pack to pursue his career and he has two alpha boyfriends.
> 
> having a poly relationship here is not uncommon, but it is looked down upon. They are on a version of Earth that is also merged with Altea. Arus is a city. The Garrison is in the desert beside Arus. Voltron and The Galran Empire are a Research Companies.
> 
> Grammarly is my Beta reader ha!ha!ha!


	2. Time and Distance.... Speed, Acceleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes a trip down memory lane as he thinks about his school life.
> 
> Keith has excellent grammar and even greater instincts.
> 
> Shiro is not going to give up easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //text// - read from a book or notebook.  
> : italics : - Lance's thoughts  
> [tab] italics underline - Keith text  
> [tab] italics - Lance text
> 
> There is crying in this one too  
> kit = baby  
> babies smell wonderful

//Most female Omegas had four-day heats within four to six weeks of each other. They would smell strongly for that entire time and would often spend up to five days away from work or school to ride through their heats if they weren’t taking suppressants. Male omegas, on the other hand, were less fertile, they had their heats every three months. Their heats, however, lasted longer than females, typically male omega heats would last seven days and were just as intense. //

Lance was reading through his old school notes that he was keeping in the bottom drawer of his work desk.

//When omegas get pregnant after a certain amount of time (commonly seven weeks) they will begin to emit a different scent. The smell will be sweet, floral and enticing not only to their mates but any surrounding alpha. It would do an omega good to be heavily scented by their bond mate to keep outside alphas from becoming rowdy. Any surrounding omega or beta will notice that the pregnant omega start to smell similar to kits. This is an evolutionary trait that instinctively keeps the majority of the population from harming an omega who is with child.//

He used to bundle all his natural sciences notes in one notebook. Usually, Lance would only flip through his notes to read what he had written on the margins of the Physics section of the notebook. The margins would contain questions and ideas Lance would have during class, and he would often try to answer his more far-fetched questions through his work now. Within the margins, there were heaps of notes, some from assigned textbooks and others from books Lance borrowed from the school library. Even at a young age, he had a knack for research and a thirst for knowledge.

It seemed odd to Lance that he found himself in the health and sexual education part of his notebook, but the more anxious he got about the pregnancy, the more he found himself doing extensive research. A reasonable person would just look it up on the internet, but Lance found a bit of comfort looking at his old doodles and reading his messy script. He would verify the information later during his doctor’s appointment.

Lance never really liked his HSE classes, mostly because he attended a Catholic high school at the time and the teachers were stiff and conservative. Sure, he learned about STDs and secondary gender dynamics, but ultimately his teacher's messages were clear. Don’t have sex before marriage because it was a sin and god would spite you. Contraceptives were against the ways of the lord, and if you abort your baby, you will go to hell. These ideas stuck with Lance like glue until he went to college and had his first ever real gay relationship with a liberal sexual deviant.

The Cuban man put his notebook down and had started to muse.

At first, he was more than happy to be with someone outspoken and loud like he was, but as time went on, he found that his current flame was very similar to his conservative teachers. The two may have had very different ideologies, but they were both very similar in one way, they were both stubbornly close-minded. They got angry when anybody questioned them, and they believed that people who had different opinions from them to be wrong and stupid. Needless to say, the two of them didn’t last more than a month.

He remembered all the romantic relationships he had in college that ultimately failed. The girl who liked him because he was Cuban and she liked exotic things, that one lasted a week. The shy girl who did cosplay once a month and found that she was more interested in ladies two months into them dating. The boy who dumped him after he figured out that Lance was bisexual. The lovely girl who he spent the entire junior year with, but who eventually cheated on him with a beautiful boy. The boy he loved for six months and loved him for seven months, who decided to move to the United Kingdom to peruse his Masters in Marine Biology. The many others he loved and slept with before he found his way to The Garrison where he met two beautiful alphas.

One who had the most frustrating hair and an even more frustrating temperament, and the other who was thick and tall, but also kind and soft and silly and a geek in every sense of the word. He didn’t know it at the time, but he would fall very much in love with the two aspiring pilots.

Lance started to think about his baby and thought about all the stories he could tell about everything he had learned so far. His hand slowly made its way to his stomach, and a smile slipped onto his face.

_: I’ll make sure to love you and show you how to be kind. :_

“I’m not going to be the best, that’s for sure, but I’m going to try my best for you. I promise.”

He went through his notebook a little bit more, and he also opened a few websites to read about what to do and what to expect when having a baby. There wasn’t a lot about male omega pregnancies, but he found a couple of books online which he ordered right away. He was thinking about calling his OB-GYN to ask if she had any pregnancy books she could recommend when he heard a light knock. His door swung open to reveal his Administrative Associate, Indigo; her short galaxy colored hair was clipped back with butterfly pins.

“You’re three o’clock meeting is canceled, it rescheduled to next Tuesday afternoon. Same time.” She looked at him with dull tried eyes waiting for his response. Lance chewed on his lip and looked through his calendar for a show.

“I have a prior engagement on Tuesday. I’m going to my OB-GYN.” Indigo scrunched up her little beta nose and gave him a sour look.

“Ew. Too much information, just say you're busy I could have made up an excuse.”

Indigo made a gagging noise before closing the door slowly and leaving him alone again. She used to be shy and quiet when she first started to work with him, but she was diligent, kind and above all, she was always on time, something Lance was sadly not. She kept him on schedule and helped him with paperwork once in a while. She was a beta who grew up with other betas and lots of omegas

Two weeks into learning that Lance was an Omega, she began to decorate their small office with tiny plush toys, cushions and soft fluffy blankets on their couches and tables. Lance was grateful, and he couldn’t imagine surviving in Voltron without her support. She still didn’t talk too much during their off time, but Lance was more than pleased to oblige.

He stuffed his notebook back into the bottom most drawer and was well into typing his logistics report when he heard his phone ping. It was a text from Keith.

**Today**

4:55         _I miss you._

It immediately brought a smile to his face and just like that all his focus went to his phone.

_We Skyped like, two days ago babe_

 

_ I want to smell you._

 

_Ever as blunt. We’re going to meet Friday; you can smell me then you weirdo :P_

 

_ I miss you._

 

_You already said that sweerie_

 

_ Sweetie*_

_ I miss you less now._

 

_Awe~! Come on hunny bunch! Plumpy pie! Don’t let spelling keep us apart! :D_

 

_ Those pet names are horrible. I think we need to break up._

 

_Apple of my Eye! Flame to my oven! Other metaphore for Red and Hot!_

 

_ Metaphor*_

 

_Fuck you <3_

 

_ Yes, please._

 

_Haha! You jerk! You’re lucky you live in the middle of nowhere because fucking punch you._

 

_ I don’t want to live in the middle of nowhere anymore. I feel like Courage the Cowardly dog._

 

_Does that mean Shiro is Muriel? Because he’s only three and a half years old?_

 

_ Har har, He’s at least 6._

_ But yeah. Whatever. I just don’t want to be here anymore._

 

_It’s your dream job, babe. Working for the Garrison? Fixing and flying? Flying and fixing?_

 

_ It doesn’t mean they can treat me like a slave and keep me locked up like some slave._

 

_Your simile is on point_

 

_ I’m serious._

_ I want to spend more time with you. Twice a month is not nearly enough time to be with you._

_ Being apart makes me feel like I'm not a good boyfriend because I’m not there for you._

_ And Shiro’s cooking skill hasn’t gone above a college dorm room level. It's hell on a plate._

_ And I really really REALLY want to smell you right now._

 

Lance was taken aback by the uncharacteristically open and revealing confession, but in spite of his surprise Lance smiled so much he could feel his cheeks hurting; his boyfriend had no right to be this cute this late into the day. He thought that Keith might be drunk or majorly sleep deprived, but his punctuation and spelling were perfect so that he couldn’t be anything other than sober at least that was what Lance hopped.

_: See that peanut? He likes me, and I’m sure as sin that he’s going to like you too really. He gets angry sometimes, but he’s soft and sweet on the inside. He’s like a hard candy with filling or an amethyst geode. :_

It wasn’t as if they were in a long distance relationship, but his boyfriends were still miles away, and their schedules kept them away longer still. Initially, they had wanted Lance to live closer to The Garrison, to bunk with Pidge and Hunk who worked on the technology and engineering branch of Voltron across town. Lance refused, saying that it was impractical and that he’d be okay living alone. It was a weeklong argument, but Lance’s logic won them over soon enough, and Keith made sure to apologize _thoroughly._

Shiro had helped him to find an apartment close to his office and the rest was history. He made friends with Allura, another resident of the apartment complex and his dad would visit him every Thursday for dinner. Fridays nights to Sunday mornings were reserved for rest days and dates with his boyfriends every two weeks. Keith had told him before that he thought the whole set up was bullshit, but he was never really able to voice it out.

Until today.

Slowly and carefully he began to type out his reply, all the while thinking of a way to properly set up the conversation they were going to have come Friday evening.

 

_Keith, I love you. You’ve been supportive and considerate of my career for a year. Maybe if things go well in the next couple of months, we could find a place, somewhere in the middle. You, me and Shiro could stay there together. Be a little pack of our own._

 

_ I’d like that. God. I’d really like that._

 

_I love love love you babe_

 

_ I love you too :)_

_ I still want to see you, though, I still miss you. Skype later? After dinner?_

 

_I’d love to! Gots to go now!! Still, have lots of work to do_

 

_5:15 Okay._

 

Lance put down his phone face down, a broad smile still plastered on his face. He’s glad now, that he met the boy with the frustrating hair, glad that he decided to keep his baby. Hopeful for the future, hopeful that he would bring his little peanut into a world of love, hopeful that he would start a pack with the two who he chose to love and who chose to love him.

As the day went on he began to grow tired of staring at numbers on his computer screen and about seven at night; he started to head home. He got his work backpack and placed all he needed inside. Lance walked with it towards the parking garage where his small grey car was. He threw his bag on the passenger’s seat and sat behind the wheel, he took a deep breath, but before he went to start the engine, he checked his phone. There were a dozen notifications from the ‘Astrobabes’ group chat where Shiro and Keith had both began to post and link memes and Vines like usual. It made him smile; he made a mental note to go through all of those later. He looked through his other notifications and saw that he received a confirmation email from his Doctor about his appointment. All his worries from the night before suddenly came flooding back.

He was still scared because he doesn’t know much about being pregnant and he was so far away from his mom and sisters so he couldn’t really rely on them. He didn’t know how his boyfriends would react and even though he had a vague idea, the thought of telling them still made him anxious. He loved the idea of having a baby and raising a child and teaching the kid all he could about the stars and space, but he was so nervous at the thought that he might be doing all that alone.

He very much wanted to have the baby, to have a pack with Keith and Shiro, but he starts to think about the many possibilities where things could go wrong in his little idea. If they try to convince him to get rid of the baby, he just might do it, because he loves them and he wants them to be happy too, and he intends to stay with them for as long as they would let him, but he doesn’t want to have an abortion. He trembled at the thought of them leaving him.

_: It would be hard for me for a long time if they decide to leave. :_

Lance gripped the steering wheel, lowered his head and took deep even breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. He began to wonder why he wanted to keep the baby again. He decided that he needed to give a concrete answer before he got home to have a Skype call with Keith.

It wasn’t because he was raised to think that abortion was wrong.

It wasn’t because he wanted to have someone he loved not leave him.

It wasn’t because he was lonely.

It wasn’t because he didn’t want to be abandoned.

It was because he loved two people so much. It was because he wanted to start a pack, he wanted to settle and be together finally, but he never had the courage to say anything out loud because he was scared that he’d be getting in the way of their dreams.

The situation he’s in right now, the conversation was unavoidable. They had to talk; they had to make plans, they had to communicate and figure it out together. He wanted to keep his child, and he would do everything he can to show to Shiro and Keith how serious he was. If they were to reject him, if they had wanted nothing to do with the baby, Lance knew that it would be all over.

It was his love for them that allowed him to be better and grow to the point where he even is sure that he’d want to raise an unplanned child with them. If they turned their back on him outright, the relationship would end, there would be nothing to fix, and there would be nothing to salvage, and Lance would most definitely have the abortion.

He drove his car in silence. When he got home he ate and washed up, he took a shower and snuggled under his covers. Lance got his phone and quickly wrote and sent a text to Keith before drifting off to sleep. He knew he’d be better in the morning, but right now he just wasn’t up for much other than rest.

 

_I’m tired. Let’s Skype tomorrow instead. Love you. Give kisses to Shiro for me._

 

* * *

 

On the other side of town, far into the desert, Keith was frowning while he poked at the instant oatmeal that Shiro had prepared for dinner.

“I know it’s gross, but that’s what happens when we don’t do groceries for like two weeks.”

Keith said nothing. He glanced at his phone, and his scowl deepened, he all but slammed his phone onto the counter. He took two deep breaths before leaning over and kissing the man across from him lightly on the cheeks, his lips and on the bridge of his nose. When he sat back down the grimace on his face remained as he looked down and continued to poke at his dinner.

“It’s from Lance”

“The text or the kisses?” Shiro was just a little bit confused by his boyfriend's actions.

“both” Keith said indignantly.

Shiro’s brows furrowed, he put down his spoon and pushed aside his little bowl so that he could properly reach out and hold Keith’s hand with his flesh hand. His voice was soft and his eyes filled with worry and patience.

“What’s wrong? You were happy just a little while ago, I know you hate my cooking, but you wouldn’t be this upset over it.”

“It’s Lance, we were supposed to Skype, but he bailed, and I still miss him” Keith still had his head down, there was so much fire in his eyes that it looked as if he would set the oatmeal into flames.

“Is that all?”

“NO!” Keith shouted suddenly, head snapping up and burning purple eyes met with calm jet black.

“Why did we do this Shiro? Take these jobs with these hours? In the middle of bum fuck nowhere, with a bunch of military assholes with sticks so far up their shitter that you could practically see it peeking out in the backs of their throats when they open their dumb fucking mouths? Yeah, it pays well. Yeah, I love planes and being a pilot. But goddamnit I hate being away from Lance! I hate knowing that he’s alone! I hate not being there for him Shiro” There were tears now pooling along his waterline. Shiro looked at him with sympathy, and he knew what Keith felt because he felt the same way. He knew all about the smaller alpha’s worries; they had talked about them before.

“I—I can’t get his scent out of my head, I miss him so much. I want to hold him, Shiro. And I know I shouldn’t, but I’m scared. I’m afraid that some bull-headed alpha would come by and take him away because he’s beautiful and wonderful and who wouldn’t want to have him by their side.” Keith had started to sob in between his words. Shiro got up from his chair and stood beside Keith and wrapped his arms around the smaller alpha. Their closeness sent the lingering scent of alcohol towards his nostrils. Shiro said nothing and let Keith sob into his chest. The larger alpha lets this happen for a couple more minutes before speaking up.

“Lance would make fun of you right now and then get angry. He’d probably call you dumb because you forgot that we planned out this whole set up because of work, our careers, and money, that _you_ agreed to it and thought it was a _great_ idea. He’ll call you an asshole for not trusting him, and he’d probably pretend to be angry and pout.”

For a little while, Keith said nothing.

“He’s cute when he pouts” Keith voice was muffled by fabric, but Shiro could still hear the slur in his speech and his drunk amusement at the thought.

“Yeah he is, but’s he’s a lot cuter when he smiles and giggles.”

“I miss him.”

“I know you do, love. I do too, very much.”

“I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Don't lie to yourself, Keith. Being in The Garrison was all you’ve ever wanted.”

“I want to be with Lance now too, and you. I want us together.”

“Me too.”

“I’d give up flying for Lance.” Shiro gave a huffing laugh at that.

“I think he’d sock you in the face if you did.”

“He said that maybe, someday soon we could find a place. In the middle of Voltron and The Garrison, where we can stay together. And be a pack” Keith’s voice was small now, and it was becoming more slurred.

“I’d like that.”

“That’s what I said.”

The two of them stayed still, and in silence for a few moments, the only noise was the electrical hum of the fluorescent light above them. In a few extra moments Shiro began to hear a light purr like snore, he bit his lip to stop himself from giggling and fished his phone from his front pocket. He recorded the noise and sent it directly to Lance’s number. He carried his sleeping boyfriend to their bed and snapped a picture before heading back out to the dining area to clean up.

When he finished, he brought out his phone again to see if Lance had replied. Shiro saw that there was none, so he uploaded the picture he took of a sleeping Keith and put on little cat ear stickers and drew on a heart shaped nose and whiskers with his stylus. After he had sent it, he plopped himself onto the couch. It was a quiet night, the sky was clear, and you could clearly see the twinkling stars.

The big alpha closed his eyes and let his mind wander to thoughts of Lance, Keith and himself becoming a pack. They say that absence made the heart grow fonder, Shiro thought that the statement rung true for each day he and Keith would long more and more for the enchanting omega. To hold him and spending their days with him, discovering things together, learning and growing more fond of each other. ‘It was a great fantasy’ he told himself. He could hardly wait for next Friday when they would be with him again. He smiled at the thought.

The more he thought about Lance, though, the more he also thought of Keith and his words. If they had become unhappy and Lance had decided to leave them for another, He didn’t know what he’d do. He and Keith were inseparable since college, a strong unit, passionate lovers and an efficient team. They thought they needed nothing else. They were blind to any fault that the other lover might have had and thought that their eager love was the truest form. Then the two of them met Lance, and they learned how to choose to love, how to think and grow and become better along with love. Lance was fluid where they were stiff and was soft where they were rigid. He was cool when they were fervent. Lance was no means perfect, but that alone opened an avenue of thought for them, that neither were they.

He loved Lance too much to let him go easily, every day in The Garrison Keith and Shiro reminded each other of that love they shared for the Omega and their love for each other as well. Though they were not always with one another, he believed that their love was stronger that it had ever been before.

Shiro fell asleep like that, musing under the light of the stars. He woke up the next day with a sore back, which Keith laughed at him for, but he got even by teasing him about his hangover and emotional spillage the night before. Keith’s face grew as red as his jacket as he stomped over to the bathroom. Shiro felt the vibrating hum of his phone and saw that it was a reply from Lance.

_This is Purr-fect_

The alpha laughed and believed that it was going to be a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The central ethical dilemma regarding the secondary genders is the battle between instinct, law, and logic.  
> Regularly the hierarchy would look like this. Law > logic > instinct  
> But, it's difficult in a world where instinct is biological and cannot fully be controlled even with modern medicine.
> 
> Keith drinks when he's upset, yes he was drunk during the entire exchange up until the next morning. His grammar continues to be impeccable even when drunk.  
> Shiro follows the official cabbage twitter.
> 
> Yes, the abortion is still on the table. A child is a commitment, not an experiment, not an obligation. Pregnancy is a choice.


End file.
